


An Epic Match

by KellyLiz



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyLiz/pseuds/KellyLiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from the first few months of Lizzie and Darcy's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. April 2013

Gigi opened the front door and rushed inside the foyer. “Is Lizzie here yet?” she called out before bothering to check the living room or kitchen. Lizzie came around the corner from the kitchen, arms outspread, followed by William. “Gigi!” she cried. Gigi flung herself into Lizzie’s arms. “I’ve missed you,” Lizzie hugged her tight.

Gigi smiled. “I’m so glad you were able to come to San Francisco.”

“Me too.” Lizzie looked at William with a glowing face. “I count down the days until the weekends.”

“How is your thesis going? Are you able to take the weekend off from working on it?”

“I put in some extra hours this week so I would be able to relax this weekend with both of you.” Lizzie slid her arm around William. William looked happier than Gig had ever seen him. 

“Oh good! Do you want to play tennis with me tomorrow morning?” Gigi asked. 

Lizzie’s eyes opened dramatically wide. “Gigi, you’ll slaughter me. I’m not in your league.”

“I’ll play to your level. Come on, Lizzie! It’ll be fun,” Gigi wheedled. It had been too long since she had been able to spend time with Lizzie.

Lizzie looked at William who raised an eyebrow at her. “O—okay,” she said to Gigi. “But you don’t get to watch,” she told William.

Disappointment furrowed his brow. “Why not?”

“It may be really embarrassing and you’ll make me more self-conscious,” Lizzie tightened her arm around his waist.

“Fine,” William was gallant. “I’ll go on a bike ride while you play.” He hugged Lizzie’s shoulder tighter and smiled down at her. Gigi’s throat ached. Words were inadequate to express how it felt to see her brother like this.

“Dinner’s almost ready,” Lizzie told Gigi.

“It would be finished if Lizzie didn’t keep making me pose for pictures,” William noted.

“He’s just so cute when he cooks!” Lizzie stood up on her tiptoes and kissed William’s cheek. “I love that he’s also so good in the kitchen.”

Gigi was not about to ask what else her brother was good at. “Can I help with anything?”

“You can toss the salad,” William said turning back towards the kitchen. “The pasta will be ready in a couple of minutes.”

Lizzie asked Gigi about her upcoming trip to Sanditon as they ate dinner, perched around the kitchen island informally. “Are you excited? Nervous?”

“Both,” Gigi confessed. This was the first time she had been the lead on such a large project for Pemberley. She’d had a dream last night where no one would upload any videos to the Domino app and everyone in Sanditon stared at her uncomprehendingly when she raced around town asking what was wrong.

“You are going to do a great job,” Lizzie predicted. Lizzie looked so confident, Gigi felt reassured. 

“I hope so. There’s a lot riding on this.” Gigi gave a small shrug and looked at her brother.

“I have complete confidence in you, Gigi.” William reached across the island to clasp Gigi’s hand. Gigi smiled gratefully.

“How’s your thesis coming along, Lizzie?” Gigi asked.

“Pretty well actually,” Lizzie grinned. “I’m ahead of the schedule I laid out to make sure it’s done by the due date. Your brother and Charlotte have been proofing it for me.”

“It’s insightful, thorough and really well-written,” William bragged. 

“Good thing you’re not at all biased,” Lizzie teased. 

“Are you saying you don’t trust my opinion because of our relationship?” he lifted an eyebrow at Lizzie.

“No-o,” Lizzie answered. “I just think it helps when you expect to like it before even starting.”

“Maybe. But it can also have the opposite effect. I could have high expectations because I think so well of you and then be more easily disappointed if it did not meet them.”

“If it was terrible, would you be able to tell me honestly? It would crush me if you didn’t like my thesis.” Lizzie gave him a pouting look.

William looked uncomfortable. “Yes, I would tell you. I would try and be diplomatic.”

Lizzie grinned and bumped his shoulder with hers. “I’m just kidding, William. I know you are not afraid to express your opinions. But I also know you’d be careful not to hurt my feelings.” William smiled at her and leaned closer, lips parted. He seemed to recollect Gigi’s presence and stopped, shooting Gigi a guilty look and pulling back slightly.

“I’m stuffed,” Lizzie set down her fork. “That was delicious, William, thank you.”

“Ditto,” Gigi nodded. “He’s a keeper, Lizzie.”

Lizzie laughed. “Agreed. I’m not going to let him get away.” William smiled and ducked his head.

Watching them together, Gigi realized how carefully they had restrained themselves when Lizzie shadowed at Pemberley. A joyful giddiness radiated out from them now, sweeping her in its wake. William’s hand was under the island and she saw Lizzie start. They shared a look so intimate Gigi dropped her eyes. Gigi stood up. “I’m volunteering to do the dishes and then go to my room so you two can have some time alone.”

“It’s still early,” Lizzie protested. “Gigi, you don’t have to..”

“Yes, I do.” Gigi insisted. “It’s been five days since you have been together.” She stage whispered to William as he stood up, “Make sure you let her get some sleep. She has a tennis game in the morning.” 

William’s mouth opened and then closed as he searched in vain for a response. Lizzie grabbed his hand and grinned at Gigi, “Don’t worry. He takes good care of me.” She tugged him towards the door.

Gigi smiled when she saw William pick Lizzie up right before they turned the corner leaving the kitchen. Lizzie’s laughter floated back. Gigi picked up some of the plates and headed to the sink. She hadn’t realized until her brother and Lizzie finally got together how worried she had been for him. It wasn’t that he had been unhappy before he met Lizzie, but so much had been lacking in his life. Lizzie brought a much needed balance. 

 

Gigi glanced at Lizzie as they gathered their racquets and tennis balls. “How was it? Did you like playing again?”

“That was really fun, Gigi.” Lizzie said. “Thank you for easing up for me. It’s been so long since I’ve played and I’m really out of practice. Not that I could ever play as well as you,” she hastened to add. “But I once was better than I am now.”

“How would you like me to coach you once you move here?” Gigi asked.

“You’ll be in Sanditon.” Lizzie protested.

“I can put together a work-out schedule for you. You can play some of my friends here at the gym. Plus, I’ll be coming home around once a month to visit on the weekends.” Gigi was beginning to sound excited.

“That sounds like a lot of work for you,” Lizzie looked skeptical.

“Please!” Gigi begged. “I want to coach tennis someday, maybe for a high-school. This will be a great way for me to build my coaching skills.”

“I guess so,” Lizzie still sounded unconvinced.

“Yay!” Gigi was not about to let Lizzie change her mind now. “I’ll come up with some lunchtime exercises for you. You’ll need to have workout clothes and an extra pair of tennis shoes at your office.”

Lizzie’s eyes widened. “Um, this sounds kind of serious.”

“It is! But it will be fun too, I promise.” Gigi grabbed Lizzie’s hand. “Fitz is coming over for lunch today. Let’s go home and tell him and William.”

 

Fitz had just arrived when Lizzie came into the living room after taking a quick shower. “Lizzie B!” he yelled, picking her up in a bear hug and swinging her around. “It’s great to have you back!”

“I’m so happy to be back,” Lizzie grinned at him. “How’ve you been? Where’s Brandon today?”

“He’s hanging out with his brother. I’ve been good, except for having to keep this guy-“ indicating Darcy with a sweep of his hand “-on track at work when he starts daydreaming about you.”

William frowned. “I only missed one comment, Fitz. You have to admit, Roger tends to be repetitious at times. It’s hard to keep listening when I have a lot on my mind.”

“I’m not denying the man drones,” Fitz agreed. “But you happened to tune out when he came to the most important part of his report. And judging by the look on your face, it was pretty clear what, or rather who, was on your mind.”

Lizzie hid her amusement at William’s embarrassed expression and slipped her hand in his. “I have a tough time concentrating on my thesis many days,” she said. “I’m fortunate no one is there to catch me looking dreamily out the window.” William smiled at her, relieved. 

Gigi came in from the kitchen and hugged Fitz in greeting. “We’re building our own sandwiches for lunch. I’ve laid everything out if you guys are ready to eat.”

“I’m starved,” Fitz said. “How was the tennis game?” he asked both Gigi and Lizzie as they trooped to the kitchen.

“Great,” Gigi replied. “Do you want to tell them our plan, Lizzie?”

Lizzie gave William a slightly nervous look. “Gigi is going to coach me in tennis when I move to San Francisco.” She picked up a plate and placed a roll on it. 

“Won’t that be difficult considering Gigi won’t be _in_ San Francisco?” Fitz asked, selecting a croissant. He nodded his thanks when Lizzie handed him the mayonnaise.

“It’ll be just like taking online courses,” Gigi picked a whole-wheat roll up. “I’ll send Lizzie ideas and workouts via email.”

“You’re a brave woman, Lizzie B.” Fitz shook his head, piling turkey on his croissant. “Gigi is fierce when it comes to tennis.”

Lizzie gulped as William put a comforting hand on her lower back. “Don’t look like that, Lizzie.” Gigi laughed. “I’ll tailor it to your level.”

“I trust you,” Lizzie squeaked. William and Fitz laughed at her anxious expression.

“Are you going to start apartment hunting this weekend?” Fitz asked Lizzie as he finished putting together his sandwich and spooned fruit salad in a bowl.

Lizzie shook her head. “I’m coming back here in two weeks. I’ll start looking for my new business location then. I’d like to find that first.”

“She can stay with me if she can’t find an apartment right away,” William interjected. Fitz and Gigi exchanged a look, which Lizzie caught.

“No, it’s not what you’re thinking. I’ll find my own place as soon as possible. I just don’t want to find an apartment too soon and have to pay an extra month’s rent to hold it.” Lizzie explained. It made perfect sense to her and William, but Fitz and Gigi had smug little grins they could not suppress on their faces.

“Whatever you say,” Fitz drawled.

William cleared his throat. “Any ideas on where Lizzie might want to look for her office space?” he asked Fitz and Gigi.

“I know of a guy who is moving his business to L.A. at the end of the month,” Fitz said thoughtfully. “The space might work for you, Lizzie. It’s pretty minimal, a reception area, one conference room, two offices that it would be generous to call small.”

Lizzie leaned forward. “I don’t care if the offices are tiny as long as the conference room and reception are respectable. Where is it? How much is the lease?”

“It’s about 10 minutes south of Pemberley. No water view or anything, but an okay neighborhood. I don’t know about the cost.”

“It could work.” Lizzie tried to hold back her excitement. 

“I’ll find out the monthly lease and set up an appointment for you to see it if you are interested.” Fitz offered.

“Thanks, Fitz. I appreciate that.” Lizzie took a deep breath. It was scary thinking of all she had to do to move and start her own business. William laced his fingers with hers under the table. Lizzie consciously relaxed her shoulders and squeezed his hand. “Would you like me to come with you when you view the space?” he asked carefully.

“Yes, please.” Lizzie said with a sense of relief. She was grateful to accept help. It was extremely difficult to start a successful business.

William stood up to gather the dirty dishes and Gigi followed him to the kitchen. “William, have you talked to Aunt Catherine lately?” Gigi asked once they were out of earshot from Lizzie and Fitz.

“No,” he started rinsing the plates. “Is something wrong?”

“I just wanted to give you a heads up,” Gigi said. “She’s not too happy about you dating Lizzie.”

“It’s not her decision,” William said harshly. “She’ll have to accept my choice.”

“Yeah, I know,” Gigi handed him another plate. “She’s pretty stubborn though.”

William smiled grimly. “So am I.”


	2. May 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family fall-out

William passed through the foyer into the living room, glancing around. No sign of Lizzie, yet her car was in its spot. He checked the kitchen and the library before heading to his bedroom. She was sprawled face down on a pillow, still wearing her dress and high heels from work. William sat down next to her and rubbed her back. “Tough day?” he asked.

Lizzie turned her head and groaned. “Your sister is still crazy,” she answered blearily. 

“What did she do now?” he asked sympathetically, hiding a smile.

“She had me power walking hills at lunch today. I also did four sets of squats and lunges. My quads and hamstrings are killing me. Thank goodness my interviews with prospective employees were in the morning.” William dropped Lizzie’s heels on the floor and began to gently massage the back of her thighs. Lizzie moaned, “Oh, that feels so good.”

“When does she have you actually play tennis?” he asked, his large hands pressing in long hard strokes down her leg.

“This weekend she has arranged for me to play one of her friends,” Lizzie’s voice was slightly muffled by the pillow. “She’s making me film it and she will then email me her suggestions.” She flipped over so William could massage her quadriceps. “I must have been out of my freaking mind to agree to let her coach me. I mean, she was nationally ranked last year! She takes competitiveness to a new level, one I really don’t like visiting. It scares me.”

William chuckled. It wasn’t surprising Gigi had volunteered to coach Lizzie in tennis, but she was showing real creativity handling it long distance from Sanditon. Gigi emailed Lizzie a workout every day, texted encouraging sayings and sent links of motivational clips on Lizzie’s facebook page. Gigi was enjoying her coaching duties so much, he knew Lizzie would not have the heart to quit.

“You know what’s really sad?” Lizzie had now dramatically thrown her arm over her forehead. “Deep squats and lunges hurt worse over 24 hours after you finish. If I feel like this now, I may not be able to move tomorrow.”

“What has she got on your schedule for tomorrow?” William’s hand was inching a bit higher each time he rubbed Lizzie’s thighs.

“Tomorrow is my so-called easy day, cardio only. I have to do intervals on the exercise bike for an hour.” Lizzie sighed. “She even sent me a special tennis player’s diet to start this week. And there’s no chocolate anywhere on it! What’s the point of working my ass off if I don’t even get to have a reward?”

“She’s just trying to make sure you have the right balance of carbohydrates, protein and fats for all the energy you’re expending with these workouts,” William said. “It’s important for tennis players to also keep their glycemic index low to help maintain a consistent blood sugar when in training.”

Lizzie narrowed her eyes at him. “It figures you would know all about the best diet for athletes.”

William leaned over and kissed Lizzie chastely on the temple. “Would you like me to run a hot bath for you?”

Lizzie’s eyes brightened. “Have I told you how awesome you are lately?” she asked. 

“Not today,” he said. “You’re really slipping.”

“Any chance you’d like to join me in this hot bath?” Lizzie smiled at him so sweetly, it took his breath away. She looped her arms around his shoulders.

“I was hoping you’d ask.” 

 

Lizzie heard William open the front door. She ran the entire length of the living room to propel herself at him. When he heard her footsteps, he dropped his bag and readied for her leap. He spun her around after catching her and she laughed. “You always catch me so easily. Do you think I could ever make you fall?”

“Not likely,” William smiled. “You’re pretty petite and even the momentum from your long sprints doesn’t make up for the difference in our weight.” 

Lizzie frowned. “I didn’t take physics, but I think I could take you down given the right circumstances.”

“Go for it.” He smirked. Someone was over-confident, Lizzie decided.

Several days later, she looked into the bedroom and saw her opportunity. The timing was perfect. William was standing about two feet in front of the bed, bent over to take off his shoes. She waited until he started to straighten up, then ran full speed and launched herself at him. A flash of surprise crossed his face as he reflexively caught her in his arms. Without time to brace himself from the impact, he was forced to step back, precariously tilting towards the bed. The momentum should cause him to fall backwards. But-- no. Somehow he managed to right himself and stay standing, only letting out a grunt of surprise at the collision.

Lizzie groaned, clutching William around the neck. He looked down into her face, burst out laughing and toppled backwards onto the bed, taking her with him. Lizzie had never seen him laugh this hard. “Dammit William!” she cried. “How did you manage to stay standing?”

That set him off harder. “Your face—“ he choked out. “I wish you could have seen the look on your face. I’ve never seen you look so determined and then so exasperated.”

Lizzie could feel his stomach shaking under hers. She couldn’t help but laugh with him. After several minutes, he wiped his eyes. “I haven’t laughed that hard in years.”

Lizzie propped herself up on his chest and grinned at him. “You know, my dream has always been to be lying with my sexy boyfriend on his bed and have him practically crying because he is laughing so hard at me.”

He smiled at her, and without warning flipped her over so he was on top. “Don’t ever doubt your effect on me in or out of this bed. I love you beyond measure.” William said, kissing along her jawline before moving up to her lips.

“Damn, you’re good.” Lizzie murmured between kisses. “I can see why you’re such a successful CEO who brings out the best in his employees.”

“Technically, you did take me down.” He pointed out as his hands worked their way down her body. “We didn’t rule out laughter as the cause.”

“You don’t need to condescend to me to make me feel better.” Lizzie said, her fingers tightening around his neck. “We both know you fell back on the bed for a different purpose. I’ll just have to come up with another way to beat you.”

“I consider myself forewarned.” William smiled.

 

The door opened before William had time to ring the doorbell. “Good evening, Aunt Catherine,” he said.

“William!” Aunt Catherine leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Liz,” her tone noticeably lost most of its warmth as she patted Lizzie’s arm. “I’m so glad you could come.”

“Hello Catherine,” Lizzie said politely. William put his arm around her back, his hand cupping her waist.

“Come in,” Catherine held open the door. She turned back and picked up Anniekins, wheezing as she patiently waited on the bench in the foyer.

Catherine led them to the living room. “Would you like a drink before dinner?” she threw back over her shoulder. 

“I’ll have a scotch,” William said. “Lizzie?”

“No thank you,” Lizzie answered. William knew she was nervous. Catherine had been noticeably cool to Lizzie since they had started dating. While Lizzie had not cared about Catherine’s opinion of her in the past, now she wanted to be accepted by William’s family.

Catherine poured and handed William his drink, still clutching Anniekins, and then sat on the sofa. She patted the seat beside her for William. Lizzie was startled when William turned away from his aunt’s chosen spot for him and sat beside Lizzie on the opposite couch. Catherine’s eyes narrowed and for a moment Lizzie could see the resemblance to William.

“How is Georgiana’s project progressing at Sanditon?” Catherine asked William. Her eyes looked just at him as he talked of Gigi’s work with the Domino app. She fired questions at him for several minutes before looking satisfied.

“Has Georgiana applied to graduate school yet?” Catherine raised an eyebrow.

“No, she’s been busy.” William answered.

“She should not wait. It could hurt her chances.” Catherine’s voice had a scolding tone.

“She knows.” William was not going to be coerced into criticizing his sister.

Catherine sighed, then changed the subject. “I am planning to throw a benefit for the Opera House on the day after Thanksgiving. Will you be able to attend as the host?”

William frowned. “No, I believe I already told you I will be at Lizzie’s parents’ home for the Thanksgiving holidays. We won’t be back until Sunday of that weekend.”

Catherine’s eyes flicked to Lizzie and then back to William. “Surely you do not need to spend holidays together when you’re not even engaged?”

“I want to spend my holidays with Lizzie and Gigi.” William’s voice remained calm, but Lizzie could feel tension coiling up in his hand holding hers. “Lizzie’s mother has invited both Gigi and me to their home. Since you do not normally have a Thanksgiving dinner, we went ahead and made plans to share it with the Bennets.”

“But I’m your family. And I’m asking you to be at this benefit.” Catherine’s voice had a withering tone.

“It’s an event, not a family get-together,” William pointed out. “You can find someone else to host it.”

Catherine’s lips thinned as she stared at William allowing the silence to grow and become awkward. It didn’t faze William who gave her a measured, level look in return. Lizzie sat still, muscles tensed. She was not used to this type of family confrontation. Her family engaged in yelling or door slamming or something that showed at least an iota of human emotion when they fought.

“Fine,” Catherine finally conceded. She turned to Lizzie. “Liz. I hear you are starting a business in San Francisco.”

“Yes, I’m setting up the office and hiring employees now,” Lizzie said.

“It’s difficult to start a business. Do you have any experience?” Catherine quizzed.

“I did have a, um, project that I used for my thesis that was good experience.” Lizzie did not want to tell Catherine about her videos. There was a chance she’d hear about them from someone else, but Catherine was much older than the target market for the Lizzie Bennet Diaries and most likely did not surf the internet. “And as you know, I was able to shadow several excellent companies including Pemberley.”

“You’ve never had any paid experience.” Catherine stated baldly. 

“That is correct,” Lizzie sat up straighter and looked towards her boyfriend. William gave her an encouraging smile.

Catherine’s stare was laser-like in its intensity. “You’ve never managed employees, overseen a budget, or made a business pitch to a prospective client.”

“No,” Lizzie replied.

“Yet you expect to learn all that and more.”

“Yes,” Lizzie frowned. “If people didn’t learn new skills in businesses every day, the economy would grind to a halt very quickly.”

“I hope you don’t expect any special favors from your personal connections,” Catherine allowed her glance to slide to William. Lizzie felt him stiffen.

“I’m not sure what you mean by favors,” Lizzie replied. “William will certainly not disclose any proprietary information to me concerning Pemberley.”

“Of course not,” Catherine said smoothly. “ _William_ is extremely professional.” Her enunciation of William’s name insinuated that Lizzie was not.

“As is Lizzie,” William noted quickly. His voice had an undercurrent of anger.

“Liz, are you attending the theatre gala with William next month?” Catherine switched topics abruptly. Apparently segues were not necessary for Catherine de Bourgh.

“Yes, I’m looking forward to it.” Lizzie glanced at William who smiled at her.

“You have probably never attended an event like this, with your background.” Catherine said. “You will be the guest of one of the most generous benefactors of the theatre.”

“Oh.” Lizzie was uncertain how to respond to this without sounding defensive, or worse yet, rude. William glowered at his aunt, who refused to meet his eyes. He put his hand on Lizzie’s arm.

“It is quite an upscale event. People have high expectations of our family. We are much scrutinized. Our clothes, our manners are on public display and need to be impeccable. Perhaps Caroline can give you advice on proper attire and the behavior expected of you.” Catherine patted Anniekins as she spoke.

“Lizzie, we need to leave now,” William’s voice was even, but deadly. “Aunt Catherine, Lizzie does not need to be lectured on how to dress or how to behave at social functions. She does not need you to imply she is not professional or would take advantage of our personal relationship. I expect you to treat Lizzie with respect. I will not be in further contact with you until you do so.” He stood up, pulling Lizzie with him.

Catherine jerked upright. “What?” Her mouth dropped open with surprise as William walked quickly to the door, towing Lizzie in his wake. “William!” she cried, as William yanked open the door and gently propelled Lizzie through it. He shut the door firmly behind them.

Once outside, William put his arm around Lizzie and leaned close, his mouth to her ear. “Are you alright?” he asked, concern weighing down his voice. 

She nodded, giving him a small smile. “Is that what a Darcy family fight looks like?” she asked. “It’s different than in the Bennet house—quieter but more toxic.”

William opened the car door for Lizzie. He got in the driver’s side and started the car. Lizzie saw how tense his shoulders were and that his jaw was set.

William pulled over after driving a short distance. “I apologize for my aunt. I expected better from her.” He stared straight ahead. His hands were clenched on the steering wheel.

Lizzie reached over and put her hand on his. “You’re not responsible for your aunt,” she said softly. He turned to look at her and she saw the guilt in his eyes, guilt that went deeper than the behavior of his aunt. “William. We agreed to stop beating ourselves up for what we said to each other last October.”

William didn’t respond. Lizzie clambered over the gear shift and sat on his lap, her back turned to the car door and her legs across the center console. She put her hands on the sides of his face and gently turned him to look at her. “You would not have said those things to me,” she pointed out.

He sighed. “No, but the sentiment was the same. I did not want to be in a relationship with you because you were in a different social class. I cannot believe how arrogant I was.”

“You’ve changed. And the fact that it bothers you so much now shows how different you are.” Lizzie rubbed her thumbs down his jaw line. “I was wrong about you back then also. We’ve both become better people for loving each other.”

He looked at her with palpable relief and love so intense, it made her heart clench. His lips found hers, and his hands came up to cradle her head as he avidly kissed her. One of his hands found her bare leg and her head fell back against his other arm. She pressed up against him and tried to move but hit the gear shift with her leg. “Ow!” Lizzie grunted. “This must be why my mother said she missed cars that have front bench seats.”

William laughed. He gathered Lizzie closely in his arms and held her tenderly. Lizzie clung to him, feeling his muscles slowly relax. “Couldn’t you have waited to drag me away until after we had dinner?” she asked after a few minutes. “I’m starving.”

“Just this once, I’ll take you wherever you want for dinner,” William said. “But don’t expect these special favors all the time.”


	3. June 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a tennis match, awkwardness at the gala and heckling.

“I’m still waiting for the fun part, Gigi.” Lizzie huffed as she and Gigi finished their third set of deep lunges around the gym track.

Gigi gave her a wide-eyed look. “You don’t think this is fun? Look at the shape you’re in! Your legs are ripped.”

Lizzie shook her head. “I guess you and I have different ideas of fun.”

Gigi smiled at her. “It’s time for a competitive match. I think you’re ready to play William.”

Lizzie jumped. “What? Are you kidding me? Your brother is a really good athlete, in great shape.”

“But you’re a better tennis player,” Gigi lectured. “You’re right, he is in superb condition, he’s stronger than you and his height gives him an advantage for reaching the ball. But your skills can overcome all that.”

“That doesn’t sound very reassuring,” Lizzie said.

“I don’t think it will be easy. But I know you can do it.” Gigi grinned at her. “You’ve shown so much improvement in your game. I could really see the difference during our match yesterday.”

“Are you sure?” Lizzie’s voice sounded doubtful. “I don’t want to be bageled.”

Gigi laughed. “I know you can win some games against him. Don’t worry, you’ll do well. I’ll be coming home in three weeks. Let’s set up the match for that Saturday morning.”

“Okay,” Lizzie agreed, hesitantly. “Do you want to come over to my apartment for lunch?” Lizzie asked as they walked to the locker rooms.

“Sure,” Gigi answered. “I love your place, it’s so cozy.”

Lizzie snorted. “That’s real-estate talk for tiny.”

“Well, it is that also. But that’s not what I meant.” Gigi explained. “I love the sloping ceilings over the bed and odd-shaped kitchen set against the wall and the eclectic furniture.”

“Otherwise known as an attic remodeled into a rental space with furniture leftover from better days,” Lizzie pointed out. “But those oddities, its size and the four flights of stairs I have to walk up make it affordable. William has hit his head on the ceiling a few times when he first gets up and forgets how low that ceiling slopes.”

Gigi giggled. “I’m surprised you don’t always stay over at his place.”

“William tries to be fair about where we spend the night. He doesn’t complain, but his feet hang over the edge of the bed and he has to practically squat in the shower,” Lizzie said. “So I take pity on him and we spend more time at his condo than my apartment.”

“Not to be too nosey, but…” Gigi paused “do you guys sleep together every night?”

Lizzie flushed. “Almost. It’s not just about the sex,” she quickly said when she saw Gigi’s grin. “We sleep better when we’re together. We like to fall asleep in each other’s arms.”

Gigi shook her head. “You two are so adorable, it’s practically sickening. So the obvious question is why not live together?”

Lizzie bit her lip. “Your brother has asked me that also. Someday, maybe. I’ve never lived on my own and been financially independent. Having my own place, paying my own rent—it’s important to me. I want to do that for awhile.”

 

William and Lizzie finished their warm-up and met at the net. “One set, winner takes all?” he verified and she nodded, with a slight smile. She turned to go back to the baseline and he allowed himself one last admiring look at her body in her fitted shirt and tennis shorts. He had won Gigi’s coin toss and elected to serve first.

William served the first game and won a little too easily. Lizzie stepped to the sidelines to drink some water and confer with Gigi. Fitz came over and slapped Darcy on the back.

“Lizzie made me promise not to go easy on her,” William said. “But I don’t want to humiliate her after all her hard work the last couple months.” He noticed Fitz had a huge grin on his face. “Why are you smiling?”

“I know something you don’t know,” Fitz chortled.

Their conversation sounded eerily like ‘The Princess Bride’. William frowned, “Are you trying to tell me Lizzie plays tennis left-handed and is going to switch on me?”

Fitz snickered. “No! You two are practically living together—how could she hide that from you?“ Fitz shook his head at Darcy. “She has a wicked serve.”

William looked dubiously at the tiny frame of his girlfriend, her back to him. “How hard can she serve?”

Fitz smiled. “It’s not as much the speed as the topspin she puts on it. You’ll see.”

“She still has to be able to do well when I serve, which is half the match,” William pointed out.

“She can place the ball well also. Give her some time to work out her strategy against you as she figures out your game.” Fitz said. William looked skeptical. “Gigi would not have put Lizzie out there against you if she didn’t think she was ready to hold her own,” Fitz reminded him.

William nodded. He trusted Gigi’s tennis expertise.

Lizzie went to the baseline to serve. William was stunned when he got in position to hit what appeared to be a very returnable ball and it kicked out high and to the side. His racquet swung forcibly through empty air as the ball sailed above it. He looked down, frowning at his racquet as he replayed the shot in his head.

“Darcy!” Fitz bellowed from the sidelines. “Consider yourself served.”

Gigi’s grin made the Cheshire Cat’s look tame in comparison. Lizzie showed no expression as she quietly walked to the ad court and waited patiently for him to get in position.

He barely got his racquet on her next serve. His return was weak and she easily put it away. “Was that one decent enough for you?” Fitz called out gleefully. William would be ecstatic if he never heard those two words used together again. He heard Gigi giggle.

William managed to win two points in the game as Lizzie easily held her serve. He looked over at her as the game ended expecting to see her smile triumphantly. But her face had that determined expression he remembered well from when she tried to knock him over with her body. She was all in.

They each held serve the next two games. William was becoming more and more impressed. Lizzie had taken him to deuce twice during his service game. She was placing the ball well, making him run hard, back and forth as she controlled most of the points. Although he was in good enough condition not to become too fatigued, it prevented him from having the time to set up for his shots and return them well. He walked to the side to towel off. “Taking a long bike ride is looking pretty good right now, isn’t it?” observed Fitz. William was sure he could come up with a retort but he decided not to waste his breath on Fitz. He noticed Gigi was grinning at him as she stood next to Lizzie taking a long drink of water.

Lizzie had more than just a wicked serve in her arsenal. “Dude!” Fitz called out after William arrived a fraction of a second too late on a deadly drop shot. “She’s taking you to court!” 

A few points later, William finally was able to pin Lizzie far back behind the baseline with a deep shot and he rushed the net as Lizzie hit the ball. He was forced to scramble to the back of the court when he saw her beautiful defensive lob flying over his head. By the time he returned it, she was back in position and she sliced the ball in the corner away from him, keeping him on the run. His return was short and Lizzie hit it just out of his reach as he raced across the court. Fitz danced over to Gigi and gave her a high five.

4 games to 4. William knew he was lucky to be tied with her. If not for his superior strength and arm reach, she’d be killing him. As it was, she was making him work hard for every point he could eke out. It was a hot day, and his racquet was getting slippery and hard to grip. He walked to the side for his towel. A few extra few seconds to catch his breath wouldn’t hurt either. 

“Lizzie’s not nearly as sweaty as you are,” Fitz pointed out nonchalantly. “Maybe you shouldn’t go so easy on her.” William glowered at Fitz. He wiped his forehead with the towel before heading back to the baseline to serve. Lizzie was slightly bent over in a waiting stance, shifting her weight between her feet, her racquet held ready, eyes glued on him. Her expression was intense.

Six points later, Lizzie had broken his serve. Like many good players, she was able to turn up the heat during the critical points. He was sucking wind after she won the break point, a 15-stroke rally where he had been forced to sprint for each ball. Fitz started [singing](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GugsCdLHm-Q), “I want to ride my bicycle, I want to ride my bike….” He waved cheerfully at Darcy’s grimace from the edge of the court. William watched Lizzie for a sign of victory, but saw only a mask of concentration.

Lizzie easily served out the set for the win. Only then, did her wide smile return as she ran up to the net to meet him. “Well done,” he congratulated her. “You played great.”

“Thank you,” she rubbed her hands down his arms, slick with sweat. “It looks like you had to work hard. You didn’t let up on me, did you?”

“Are you kidding me? I felt like a puppet being pulled around by the strings. You controlled me most of the match.” He was proud of her. 

Lizzie grinned and threw her arms around him, leaning into the net. He lifted her up over it onto his side and swung her around and she laughed giddily.

Gigi ran up, beaming at Lizzie with pride. “You did it!” she crowed, hugging her. “Awesome job, Lizzie!”

Lizzie laughed. “You were right, Gigi. _This_ was fun.”

“Well done, Lizzie B!” Fitz walked up. He turned towards William, casually tossing him a fresh towel. “I told you that you needed to up your game for Lizzie.”

William shook his head. “That’ll never get old, Fitz.”

 

Fitz and Gigi headed off-court, kindly carrying Lizzie and William’s tennis bags. William slung his arm over Lizzie’s shoulder as they slowly followed. “I think you owe me a massage after that drubbing you gave me,” he told her.

Lizzie smiled. “That can be arranged.” She looked at his t-shirt, plastered in spots to his chest with sweat. “I like your post-match look. You make losing look sexy.”

He laughed and playfully swung her around with one arm. “Taunt away, Lizzie. Remember, you promised to go on a long bike ride with me next weekend. We could always race.”

Lizzie elbowed him. “Let me enjoy my victory for a little while!”

They caught up to Fitz and Gigi at William’s car. “..an epic match.” William overheard Fitz say.

“I wouldn’t call it epic,” William said. “It wasn’t as close as the score.”

“I wasn’t referring to that sorry-assed exhibition of tennis you just displayed, Darcy.” Fitz replied. “That’s how I described you and Lizzie as a couple to Brandon’s mom. She’s very romantic at heart and loved hearing how you two got together.”

“Oh,” William said. “Thank you?” 

Gigi and Lizzie laughed. Lizzie leaned up and whispered in William’s ear, “I would never call your ass sorry.”

“I did not hear that.” Fitz said. “Gigi and I are taking the winner to lunch. The loser can come too, but we’re not paying for him.”

Lizzie smiled. “Thank you both. I’ll pay for the lo-- for William,” she looked at William. “He and I made our own bet and he’ll be paying that off later.”

 

Fitz entered Darcy’s office. Darcy was standing by his desk, reading a report.

“Hey Darcy,” Fitz greeted him. “Was that Lizzie I saw floating out of here?”

Darcy looked up with a slight smile. “Yes. She signed a contract this morning with a new client. We celebrated over lunch.”

“She looked awfully flushed. Did you two---no, don’t tell me. Let me stay blissfully ignorant.” Fitz headed towards Darcy’s couch. “Gigi is killing me with her workouts. I get tired, Darcy!” He was about to flop back on Darcy’s large couch when Darcy spoke.

“I wouldn’t sit there.” Darcy had looked back at his report.

Fitz blanched and jumped back. “No wonder Lizzie’s eyes were glazed over.” He shook his head.

“Why did you agree to let Gigi coach you in tennis, Fitz?” Darcy asked reasonably. “You know how hard she worked Lizzie.”

“Lizzie had so much fun beating, er, playing you. And your little sister can be very persuasive.” Fitz had moved to the chair perpendicular to the couch. He just needed to sit down to stop the tremor in his legs. 

“Not a good option,” Darcy said, indicating the chair Fitz was about to occupy. “Did Gigi get you to run hills? Lizzie detested that the most.”

“Yes, I just finished an hour ago. I like Gigi better as a competitive player than a coach,” Fitz sighed. His lungs had a tired, post-run feeling and his legs ached. “I also talked to your Aunt Catherine today.”

Darcy frowned. “What did she want?”

“She asked me if I thought it was really serious between you and Lizzie,” Fitz started to sit in one of the chairs in front of Darcy’s desk.

“Don’t sit there,” Darcy said quickly. “What did you tell Catherine?”

Fitz grimaced as he forced himself not to fall into the comforting depths of the chair. Darcy had high-quality chairs in his office, soft yet supportive. Fitz gritted his teeth and remained standing. “I told her I have never seen you so much in love with anyone before. I said you hadn’t said anything yet, but I wouldn’t be surprised if you were hoping to marry Lizzie someday.”

“I am,” Darcy spoke matter-of-factly. “That’s how strong my feelings for Lizzie are. I haven’t said that to Lizzie yet. It’s too soon.”

“I’m really happy for you,” Fitz spoke sincerely. He had moved to the other chair in front of Darcy’s desk and he raised his eyebrows in a silent question. Darcy shook his head with a slightly embarrassed smile.

“Aunt Catherine will come around,” Darcy spoke confidently. “Anything else?”

“Darcy,” Fitz burst out. “Are you telling me you and Lizzie did it on every couch and chair in this offic--. Oh!” He saw the gleam in Darcy’s eyes. “Dammit, you’re just messing with me! That is not cool!”

Darcy laughed. “Just a little payback for your heckling at the match.”

Fitz finally allowed himself to collapse on the chair. “I might retaliate if I had any energy to spare.” He glared at Darcy’s smirk. “Lizzie will be proud of you.”

Darcy nodded. “You’re not the only one in training. Lizzie’s been teaching me how to tease for months.”

Fitz raised his head and squinted at Darcy. It felt so good to sit. “Did she come up with this?” 

“Nope,” Darcy’s face could not have looked more gloating if he had just won the Tour de France. “I did. You gave me the perfect opening.”

“I’d congratulate you if I weren’t the target,” Fitz allowed his head to fall back. “Tell Lizzie you passed the Fitz test. Your training is officially over.”

 

William grabbed his bowtie and stepped in front of the mirror to knot it. He called out to Lizzie, “Are you almost ready?”

Lizzie walked out of the bathroom. She looked stunning in a strapless blue dress with a sweetheart neckline that was tightly fitted on her upper body before gently skimming down her legs. Her hair was swept to the side in an elegant pony-tail that trailed over her left shoulder. On her ears hung the dangling silver earrings he had given her for their three month anniversary and a simple silver necklace.

“What do you think?” Lizzie pirouetted in front of him.

William could not speak for a minute. He was afraid his mouth was literally hanging open. “Lizzie, you look so beautiful.”

Lizzie smiled at him. There was no mistaking the sincerity in his voice and the look of desire in his eyes. “Thank you. You look very handsome yourself.” She indicated his bowtie that he was still holding in his hand. “Are you planning to wear that, or just carry it around?”

He looked down at the bowtie in his hand as if it had just materialized out of nowhere and cleared his throat. “I’ll just tie this now.” He turned back to the mirror and lifted his collar.

Lizzie stepped next to William. He met her eyes in the mirror. She looked worried.

“Do very many, I don’t know what you call them—“ she waved her hand “—high society people know about your estrangement with your aunt? She has a certain social standing in this area. You’re not going to have to drag me to functions like this with a “Love me, love my dog” expression are you?” Lizzie swallowed nervously, watching his fingers finish tying the bowtie. “As much as I love you, William, I really don’t relish the thought of being put on Anniekins’ level by the San Francisco aristocracy.”

William would have laughed but he knew she was serious. He turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders. They were smooth and so small. “It’s not like that. Other people will not judge you by my aunt’s opinion even if she shares it with them.” 

Lizzie raised her eyebrows skeptically.

“Okay, some may. But once they meet you, they will change their minds.” William did see how anyone could resist Lizzie’s charm.

Lizzie straightened his bowtie and pulled on his tuxedo jacket to reach up and kiss him. “I’m a little nervous,” she admitted.

“I’ll be right beside you,” he ran his hands down her bare arms. “If it becomes uncomfortable for you, we’ll leave.”

She nodded once and gave him a small smile meant to look reassuring. “Let’s do this.”

Lizzie straightened her shoulders as she turned towards the door. That almost imperceptible movement caused a surge of fierce protectiveness in William. If his Aunt Catherine said the wrong thing to Lizzie, this event could get ugly. William was not going to be able to hold back.

 

William made sure he stayed as close as possible to Lizzie all evening. He always wanted to be near her, but tonight he would make sure his aunt did not have the opportunity to cut Lizzie. 

It was going well. He could see how impressed people were with Lizzie. Her social skills were far superior to his own, and she handled the myriad of introductions, jumbled conversations and the inanity of small talk of many people at a large gathering with aplomb. 

Catherine kept her distance from William and Lizzie. She spent her time circulating with various members of the theatre board, studiously avoiding her nephew and his girlfriend.

“I’m going to use the restroom,” Lizzie told William quietly when they found themselves alone for a brief moment. She grinned when she saw his look. “Don’t worry, I’ll watch out for her the entire 50 foot walk without you.”

He smiled as he watched her walk away. She was uncannily perceptive when it came to his feelings. Plus he liked watching her walk.

Fitz came over and looked around exaggeratedly. “Where’s Lizzie?” he asked. “Did you actually let her out of your sight? Are you afraid she is too hot for you in that dress?”

“She definitely is,” he readily admitted to the last question. “But that’s not the only reason why I’m staying so close to Lizzie. I’m just worried Aunt Catherine will try to embarrass Lizzie publicly. I won’t allow that.”

“Do you really think Catherine will do that?” Fitz asked. “It doesn’t seem she would want to alienate you further.”

“She has trouble being diplomatic when she’s calm,” William replied. “I don’t trust how she’ll act when she’s upset.” His eyes looked over Fitz’s shoulder for Lizzie.

“I’m going to go find Brandon. I’ll let you go stalk your girlfriend.” Fitz sauntered away.

William started towards the restrooms to find Lizzie, winding his way through the crowded room. He saw his aunt chatting with the Director of the Theatre, Hugh Martin, near the entrance to the hall that led to the restrooms. He cursed inwardly when Lizzie came around the corner through the hall. She took in the situation at a glance; his aunt and Hugh, whom William had introduced Lizzie to earlier, standing in such a way that she had to pass closely by them to return to William’s side. Or she could turn 90 degrees, skirt the outside of the room and return in a roundabout way. He saw that familiar flash of determination cross her face and then she approached his aunt and Hugh with a wide smile. Still out of earshot, William could see that Hugh greeted Lizzie warmly. They both turned towards Catherine, who William could tell from her profile, was directing a venomous glare at Lizzie. William’s stomach sunk. He noticed Lizzie recoil slightly when she registered Catherine's noxious expression.

But once Hugh’s eyes were on Catherine, her polite society mask slid over her face. She smiled and nodded at Lizzie. Lizzie’s mouth moved, and Hugh threw back his head and laughed. Lizzie nodded to them both and passed by towards William.

William wound around the last cluster of people and grabbed Lizzie’s hand. She gave him a rueful glance as he quickly pulled her around people milling through the busy room until they reached the door to one of the balconies and stepped outside. The night had become chilly and the small balcony was empty.

“Well, that was enjoyable.” Lizzie headed over to the railing and leaned her back against it. 

“Are you alright?” William asked solicitously. He took off his tuxedo jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

Lizzie made a face. “Yes, although it was frightening how quickly her expression changed.” William put his arms around Lizzie and held her. 

"That look she gave you was lethal. Why did you decide to approach her?” William asked his mouth against her hair.

Lizzie sighed. “I know how hard it is to swallow your pride and admit you were wrong. I just wanted to give her a chance to reconcile with you easily. I don’t want to be the cause of you being estranged from your aunt.”

William rubbed her back. “You’re not the cause, Lizzie. She is. She only faked courteousness to you so Hugh would not witness her ill-bred behavior.” 

Lizzie shivered. “It was a little like watching Dr. Jekyll and Ms. Hyde.”

“I guess appearances matter more than family to some people.” William commented derisively.

Lizzie hugged him tighter. “I’m sorry, William.”

He smoothed her hair. “She’s used to getting her way through intimidation and manipulation. It’s not going to work this time.”

“Have we stayed long enough to make a graceful exit?” Lizzie looked up at him, running her hands over his shoulders. “I think I would like to call it a night.”

“Of course.” She took his hand and started towards the door. “Lizzie…” William pulled on her hand and she stopped, turning to look at him. “Thank you.”

“What for?” she looked puzzled. 

“For not judging my family as harshly as I judged yours before I got to know them.” William said soberly. “I appreciate how you are trying with my aunt.”

“That was a long time ago, William. What you did for my family more recently—no amount of gratitude can ever be enough.” Lizzie said. “But that’s not why I want to help you reconcile with your aunt. It’s because I love you and I know how important your family is to you. I’ll always be there for you.”

William’s heart raced. He could not find words to express himself, so he used action, pulling her hard against him and kissing her with deep passion without restraint to show all that he felt.

“Wow,” Lizzie breathed when they came up for air. Her eyes looked slightly unfocused. “I think you should take me somewhere private, Mr. Darcy.”

He smiled. “Your place or mine?”

“Let’s go to your condo. I don’t want you to have to worry about banging your pretty head on my headboard tonight.” Lizzie tucked her arm in his as they stepped back inside.


End file.
